In Heat
by pommibee
Summary: It wasn't a problem. Sure they're five hormonal men alongside a cat-transformed Sakura, who just happens to be in heat. But it's nothing the sexy men of Team 7 can't handle.
1. The change, the vet, and the Kakashi?

**_ATTENTION! PLEASE READ: Have any of you seen the new Mystery/Drama/Horror series on CBS called Harper's Island? Well I've been thinking of making a Naruto FanFic based on that series and if anyone wants to help me just say it in a review or PM me._ **

* * *

**In Heat**

_By DanichT02_

**Summary:** It wasn't a problem. Sure they're Five hormonal men alongside a cat-transformed Sakura, who just happens to be in heat. But it's nothing the sexy men of Team 7 can't handle.

**Warning:** May contain curses, flirtation, mentions of making love, and intentional hormonal scenes.

_

* * *

_

Author

"So let me get this straight. You transformed Sakura into a cat?" Tsunade said skeptically at the five males of Squad 7.

Nod.

Nod.

Nod.

Smile.

"Hn."

" And, how exactly did this happen?"

_~*Flashy Backy Wacky*~_

_" Naruto are you sure about this?" Sakura said nervously as she stealthily moved across the tiled floor. Naruto had just recently come up with an idea to go through Tsunade's secret office to see what kind of jutsu's the village was hiding._

_"Of course I am Sakura-chan! I haven't had a great idea like this since the removal of Kakashi-sensei's mask!" Naruto reassured the skeptical pinette._

_" And that didn't end too well. Dobe." Sasuke's monotone voice remarked back to the giddy blonde. Naruto turned to glare at the Uchiha when he suddenly smashed, face first, into a rock hard, wooden door. Naruto fell back onto his bum as he rubbed his sore face._

_" We're here," Sai said as he gazed up at the door Naruto just smacked into. Kakashi and Yamato finally caught up to the other four members of their team as they surveyed the area and made sure no one was around. Naruto quickly got up and tried to open the door. Unfortunately, it was locked._

_"Mm. No how are we going to get inside?" Naruto groaned. "Oh I know! I'll just use Rasengan and-" Naruto started, but didn't get a chance to finish since he was bonked on the head by Sakura's powerful, chakra enhanced fist._

_" Baka! Rasengan will make too much noise, and will surely grab attention from other people!" Sakura exclaimed as she glared at the blonde._

_" Hmph. Think about your plans first Dobe." Sasuke remarked. Naruto once again glared at the onyx haired ninja._

_" Oh yeah!? Well let's see you get us into that room Sasuke-teme!" Naruto challenged as he smugly crossed his arms and grinned. Waiting for the silent Uchiha to make a move. Sasuke shrugged and calmly walked to the door._

_" Katon-!"_

_" Ah let me do this Sasuke-kun," Sakura interveined, "we don't want to start a fire in the Hokage mansion do we?"_

_Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably as he pointed a finger at the annoyed Uchiha._

_" She's right Sasuke, we don't want to set the alarms off and get caught because of your mistake." Kakashi said as he flipped to the next page in his Icha Icha Fanatic book. Sasuke grumbled out a string of curses, but moved to the side anyway. Sakura smiled at him, Naruto grinned back at her while Sasuke looked annoyed. Sai kept his eyes on Sakura, but did a double-take when he didn't see her anymore._

_" SHANNARO!" Sakura exclaimed as her fist collided with the wooden barrier. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back a few feet, avoiding to get struck with a piece of dismembered wood._

_Sakura stepped over the destroyed door and let herself into the secret room. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato followed suit, but were on high-alert incase hidden traps were set up to guard the room._

_After finding it harmless, the team roamed around the room to see all the new jutsus that they didn't know about._

_" Hey, hey! Look at this! It's a transforming jutsu that can change anyone into a certain animal. So cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he called everyone over to him. Sakura came up next to him and peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the products. They looked like potion bottles and made Sakura a little wary about standing too close to them._

_" Oh cool a cat transformation." Naruto said intrigued. As he went to grab for the bottle, another hand became an obstacle for his prize. He glared up at the foreign hand and found himself glaring into the dark pools of Sasuke Uchiha._

_"I found this first Sasuke-teme!"_

_"In your dreams. You have a million other vials to look at, so go look at them." Sasuke remarked as he pulled the cat vial closer to him. Naruto growled at him and pulled the vial back towards him. It was a short but fierce tug-of-war fight between the two rivals when something horrible went wrong. The vial suddenly slipped out of both their hands and was sent flying in the air._

_Right at Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan! LOOK OUT!" Naruto screamed trying to alert his suddenly- in-danger friend. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto confused until something crashed onto her head._

_"NARUTO YOU-!"_

_POOF_

_"Meow?"_

_~*Endy Flashy Backy Wacky*~_

" And that's how she got transformed into a cat Lady Hokage." Yamato explained. Tsunade held an angry look on her face. One Naruto knew all too well.

" Look out! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a dash for the door. The rest of Team 7, besides Sakura, followed suit not wanting to be the one behind Tsunade's wrath filled fist.

"YOU IDIOTS BROKE INTO MY SECRET ROOM AND TRANSFORMED MY APPRENTICE/DAUGHTER INTO A CUTE FLUFFY CAT!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tsunade lashed out.

Naruto screamed for his life while the other males of Squad 7 ran for their lives as Tsunade jumped from behind her desk and made a lunge at the frantic men.

" I think we're gonna need a lot more sake if we want to calm her down, huh Tonton?" Shizune sweat-dropped as she looked at her pet pig already expecting the answer.

"Oink,"

" Meow {yup}," Sakura purred.

_ _

" So,"

" So,"

"Hn."

" {giggle]."

Smile.

" What are we going to do with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked among the group as he stroked her soft pink fur. Sakura purred at his soft touch, and she felt her green eyes slowly becoming heavy.

" Hn. Well we first have to make sure she's healthy. Even if she's a cat." Sasuke interjected.

" Plus we have to figure out the housing arrangements." Kakashi added. Naruto groaned . His brain hurt.

" Fine, let's go see the Leaf Village vet to see if she's healthy and all that crap." Naruto mumbled out as h e headed towards his other rivals house/pet hospital.

The Inuzuka household.

_ _

As the five men, plus one female cat, entered the pet hospital, all the dogs situated in it started barking up a storm. Sakura's green cat irises flew open as she used her cat instincts to get away from the loud pests. Her claws came out and she latched herself onto the nearest thing.

Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smacked his lips together, preventing him from screeching out in sudden pain from the sharp nails that dug into his head. Sakura's back was hunched up and her tail fur puffed out in all directions. The barking calmed down a bit once Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru came out from one of the doors to see what all the commotion was about.

" Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" young Inuzuka boy asked as he finally noticed the five men. As he walked up to them though, a small pink fur-ball caught his eyes.

" Yo, what's with the pink cat? Finally coming out of the closet Sasuke?" Kiba asked/joked. Sasuke glared at the dog-loving ninja and suddenly wanted the fellow ninja to burn in hell.

" It's Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly changed the subject.

" Whoa, that's Sakura? What happened?" Kiba asked.

" Long story." Yamato replied. Kiba laughed and nodded.

" So what are you guys doing here?"

" Well, we wanted to get Sakura-chan checked out to see if she was healthy or not." Sai said as he fake smiled. Kiba raised an eye-brow at the pale faced ninja, but shook off the confused feeling off.

" Well, my sister is working today, I'll go and see if she's available." Kiba said as he dashed off towards the door he recently came out of.

" Thanks Kiba! I owe you one!" Naruto shouted out towards the brown-haired man. Kiba waved it off as he entered through the door and disappeared behind it.

" I'm so not gonna pay him back." Naruto remarked back to his own statement as he snorted to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pried Sakura off of his nearly destroyed onyx locks. He set her down onto a nearby red leather seat and sat himself down on the seat next to her. Sakura shifted her eyes nervously as she looked around for nearby k-9s.

Sensing it safe, Sakura relaxed a bit and curled her petite, furry body into a tight pink ball. Just then, Sakura felt herself being picked up by two strong arms.

Kiba's sister, Hana, observed the pink fur-ball until she finally put her back down onto the seat and wrote various information down onto the sheet that was adjusted to the clip board.

" Blondy, Emo, Smiles, and Twig, come with me." Hana called out as she lead the four into the back room.

" Kakashi-sensei, watch over Sakura-chan okay!?" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi waved him off as he turned yet another page in his porn book.

_ _

" I'll get straight to the point, Sakura's in heat." Hana informed the small group of men. They all held confused faces. Hana sighed, knowing she was going to have to explain to these losers what 'in-heat' meant.

" It means that when an animal is in heat, they are ready or able to reproduce at anytime."

" Oh so you mean that she can mate--" Yamato started out.

"Exactly. So to prevent Ms. Sakura from getting an animal pregnancy, I advise you to make sure she stays away from any hormonal males that might be attracted to her.

_ _

Kakashi yawned and stretched as he sat in the uncomfortable red leather chair. He had finished another Icha Icha book, and he found nothing better to do in the vet once he finished. He sighed and looked over to the pink cat that was sitting in the chair next to his.

As Kakashi went over her new designed features, he suddenly felt an animalistic urge to--

_ _

" So what your basically saying is to make sure no hormonal male animals hump Sakura-chan, right?" Naruto asked. Hana and everyone else sweat-dropped at the blondes blatant excuse.

" Yes,"

_ _

…and ram into her on the bed as he declined from his bliss filled moment. Kakashi smirked at the idea and lightly picked up the pink-haired cat as he set her on his lap and stroked her soft fur. Sakura purred at her sensei's touch, but started feeling uncomfortable once his hand traveled to her chest, towards her stomach, and towards her uncovered six nipples.

"Meow { Um, sensei?}" Sakura purred.

" Sh, sh, sh, don't worry kitten I'll make you feel all better."Kakashi whispered out as his other gloved hand wrapped itself onto her small cat shoulders.

"Meow { Uh-oh}!"

"Come here, let me show you my sword."

" Meow! {Help! This guy is trying to rape me}

_ _

"Well, we'd better go inform Kakashi-sensei on what we found out about Sakura-chan. Naruto said to the other trio. They all nodded as the four of them headed for the door that led them towards the main lobby.

"Hmph, he probably doesn't even care about her. He's probably still reading his perverted book." Sasuke replied.

" Like you're one to talk." Sai replied as he fake smiled. Sasuke glared at his temporary replacement.

" Tch. You don't even belong to this team." He sneered out towards his look-alike.

" At least I have a peni-"

"Whoa, what is Kakashi-senpai doing to Sakura-san?"

"MEOW {HELP! GET THIS PERVERT OFF OF ME}!" Sakura screeched as she tried to claw at Kakashi's masked face.

" OH MY GOD! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS TRYING TO RAPE SAKURA! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Preview for (maybe)next chapter: **

**" No way, you're not staying with Sakura-chan after what you pulled in the vet!"**

**"C'mon, it was an accident. Besides, I couldn't control myself. Well we'd better keep you far away from her then."**

**"Where's Sasuke?"**

**" Sakura, you're glossy pink fur is so shiny and charming. It makes me want to pet you all over."**

**" Meow{ Stay back! I have sharp inhumaniod claws and I'm not afraid to use 'em}!"**

* * *

_**Oh man. I had a lot of fun writing this. I actually got the idea from reading 'Lost! Kawaii Pink Neko!' by Blunatic on and watching The Animal with Rob Schneider. Tell me if I should continue!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	2. Fighting, Screaming, and Perverts

**In Heat**

_By DanichT02_

Author Note: Thankies for all the reviews X3

* * *

People stared.

Not only was a frantic cat being almost raped by Kakashi Hatake, but also the other four, minus the blonde appalled one, were doing nothing to stop them. Kakashi practically had his pants down in front of the public.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! WHAT IN KAMI-SAMA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto cried out, mouth open wide and eyes shining with fear and horror. Kakashi didn't answer and just kept stripping. The cat transformed Sakura wriggled in the Jounin's tight grip, all the while clawing at his arm flesh. Kakashi brushed aside the scratching and continued ripping open his shirt.

Naruto kept screaming profanities at the old pervert, but the white-haired ninja just blocked out Naruto's screeches. It was only until Kakashi had successfully torn his shirt apart and started undoing his pants, did Sasuke finally step up. He fisted his cold hand, and nailed Kakashi right on his head with his powerful fist. Kakashi was knocked out by the sudden force, and he fell down to the ground unconscious at Sasuke's powerful, chakra induced punch. As soon as Kakashi's hands left Sakura's cat form, she pounced and landed in Naruto's awaiting arms.

"Meow! (you saved me!)" Sakura whimpered as she clawed herself to Naruto's shirt and didn't plan on letting go for a while. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his K. sensei, before he smiled down at the pink-haired cat and started stroking her fur affectionately. Sakura, still in a panic, lightly started to purr at Naruto's gentle and comforting strokes, and it was only a matter of time before she fell into a cautious sleep in his arms.

Naruto smiled gently at her, and walked out of the Inuzuka Veterinarian Hospital. Sai and Sasuke followed, with a reluctant Yamato carrying Kakashi on his shoulder with them. Sasuke glared at the silver haired man, not caring that he was already knocked out and couldn't see his unspoken threat. Scoffing, Sasuke turned back to the front and watched angrily as Naruto pet the pink-haired cat affectionately.

Why couldn't _he_ be the one to pet her (not that he wanted to or anything). Growling, Sasuke burned holes into Naruto's back, but cursed the gods once he realized Naruto was still walking and still alive.

"Uchiha, you are growling very animalistic-like at Naruto, are you trying to provoke some sexual intentions with him?" Sai asked aloud, making Sasuke widen his eyes and glare at his pale-skinned replacement. Naruto abruptly stopped his walk and turned to give Sasuke a fear/angry look saying you-come-near-me-and-I'll-chop-your-balls-off.

"I don't swing that way teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke had fire in his eyes as he glared at Naruto and Sai, wishing they would just die in a hole.

"Shut your mouth dobe! I don't like you, or any men for that matter." Sasuke retorted.

"But the way you were growling at him sounded like you wanted to jump him right now." Sai inquired again, making Naruto growl and yell at Sasuke again. Sasuke hooked his fist into Sai's collar and brought Sai's face close to his.

"Now you're coming onto me?" Sai asked. Sasuke glared before he punched Sai in the stomach, but Sai turned into a log when he did. Cursing the artist, he activated his Sharingan and searched for his look-alike. Suddenly, a giant ink black panther jumped out at him and knocked him to the ground. The panther's sharp white teeth snarled at the Uchiha under it, and it's claws dug into his pale skin.

Sasuke pushed the giant car off of him, and pulled out a couple kunai and threw it at the beast, Unfortuneately for Sasuke, the panther dodged his long-ranged attack, and tried to pounce on him again, but was stopped by Yamato, who stood in front of Sasuke.

The panther almost clawed Yamato's face off, but Sai stopped the panther's movements when he saw Yamato standing in front of Sasuke. Sai came down from his hiding spot, and stood behind his ink creation. Yamato's dark eyes glared into Sai's equally dark ones, yet Sai went unfazed by his glare.

"Can't you stop angering people for just two seconds!?" Yamato asked out sternly, making Sai smile his fake smile at him. Sai ignored him, only turning his head away from his brown-haired sensei. Yamato growled at Sai, but sighed when he knew there was no way he was going to get through to Sai.

"Just please stop the insults until we settled everything out okay?" Yamato asked him, but Sai once again ignored him, glaring at the Uchiha, who was glaring back at the artist.

"Oh my ramen!" Naruto suddenly shouted, catching the attention of the other three. The said three men looked over at Naruto, who was trying to keep the sleeping kitty-Sakura away from Sai's black painted panther. Wide-eyes, Sai, Sasuke, and Yamato stared at the scene. Apparently, the painted black panther had gotten a whiff of the transformed Sakura, and his kitty-hormones went into play. The panther tried to advance towards the sleeping Sakura, but Naruto kept him at bay, which made the giant cat growl at him.

"Back beast! You're not going to hump Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, making a run for it away from the black cat, only to trip and let Sakura fall out of his arms. Shocked, the others did nothing but watch as the panther nudged and sniffed Sakura's cat form affectionately, before it held Sakura up by the scruff of her furry neck with his mouth. He leaped away from the four (minus Kakashi since he's K..) and took Sakura to a different scenery.

"Hey! Get back here with my Sakura-chan you over grown cat!" Naruto shouted, getting up hastily and running after the cat. Sasuke, took off after him, hoping to reach Sakura before Naruto did, all the while ignoring Sai's comment on him running after Naruto because he loved him and is jealous that Naruto loves Sakura and not him.

Yamato glared at Sai for that, but took off after Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi flopping lazily on his shoulder as he did so. Glaring at everyone that passed him, Sai took off after his ink creation, knowing full well that he could just dispel his jutsu, but having them running after it was more fun. Smirk etching onto his face, Sai took off into the rooftops and watched amusingly as the rest of his teammates engaged themselves in a wild goose chase.

Idiots.

_ _

Kakashi woke up swinging diligently on Yamato's shoulder. Confused, he scanned his surroundings and found himself flying through the streets and trees of Konoha. He glanced over at Yamato, and grunted, signaling the wood-user ninja that he was awake and wanted to be let down.

Jumping slightly at the gruff sound, Yamato's face turned to Kakashi's and found him wide awake. Kakashi gave Yamato that he wanted to be put down, and was glad he took the hint. Yamato stopped on a nearby rooftop, and let Kakashi balance himself on his own feet.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"While we were at the Inuzuka's you almost raped Sakura, and got clobbered by Sasuke. We left and Sasuke and Sai engaged into a small fight, where Sai conjured up an ink panther creature. But when I tried to separate the two the black panther went after a sleeping Sakura in Naruto's arms, kitty hormones activated." Yamato answered.

Kakashi stared shocked at his fellow comrade, unbelieving his words. Did he really try to rape his cat transformed student? How the hell was he able to do that?

"What else did I miss?" Kakashi asked again.

"Oh well, when you were groping Sakura, (cringe) we found out that Sakura is in heat, which basically means she's attracting hormonal men towards her. And by the looks of how you reacted to her, it seems that it's not just animals we have to worry about." Yamato retorted.

Kakashi sighed at his reply and combed his silver hair with his gloved hand. It had to be true, since Kakashi soon felt a breeze go over his chest, and it was then he realized that he was half naked.

"Where's my shirt?" Kakashi asked himself, yet Yamato felt the need to answer that question as well.

"You took it off at the Vet and you were about to take off your pants too." Yamato answered. Kakashi glared at Yamato, before he sighed again and needed to get another shirt. Yet, when the details of a painted hormonal cat was going after his student, Kakashi forgot all about needing another shirt, before he took off of the rooftops, leaving a confused Yamato in his wake. Yet, Yamato caught up to him soon enough, and the two followed after Naruto and Sasuke.

Jumping from various places, (a shirtless) Kakashi and Yamato finally caught up to Naruto, but with no Sasuke with him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked out. Receiving a glare from his student.

"Why should I tell you? You almost raped Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the silver-haired sensei. Kakashi sweat-dropped and rubbed a gloved hand behind his head in response.

"Eh heh, sorry about that, I didn't know what came over me." Kakashi apologized.

"Damn right!" Naruto answered back.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Yamato asked. Naruto, hearing Yamato, turned to him and shrugged.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know where he is, he ran past me a while after I went after Sakura-chan, and I lost his trail just when you guys came." Naruto answered, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring off to the side. Yamato pinched the bridge to his nose and sighed in irritancy.

"Well we better find them soon, before the panther or Sasuke have the chance to rape Sakura." Kakashi stated., catching a shocked look from Naruto.

"What do you mean 'or Sasuke'?" Naruto asked.

"We found out, after how Kakashi-sempai reacted to Sakura, that her being in heat doesn't just make male animals come after her, but human males as well." Yamato finished for Kakashi, but before he realized it, Naruto had bolted off in the direction he was originally heading, screaming profanities out at s missing Sasuke, saying things like 'don't rape my Sakura-chan teme!'.

Oh brother.

_ _

Sasuke threw one last kunai at the giant cat like creature, before it finally toppled down onto the ground and seeped out ink until it was a puddle of ink. Literally.

Sighing, Sasuke went over to the fear-stricken Sakura, that had awoken moments before, and picked her up gently. Smirking at the disheveled ink creature as he stroked Sakura's pink fur. Sakura, curled herself onto Sasuke, not wanting to be near the animal creature that had almost raped her.

_'That's twice in one day!'_ Sakura mused in her mind. Inwardly growling, she shifted her position in Sasuke's comforting arms, and snuggled up in them. Sasuke twitched at the contact, but didn't say anything, he just wanted to get Sakura and himself back to the others before anything else had happened.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he concentrated his chakra, and felt Naruto coming his way. Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards Naruto's incoming chakra, but winced once Naruto's shout could be heard.

"Teme! You'd better not have raped Sakura-chan!"

_ _

"So, about the housing arrangements," Yamato started, as he sipped on his drink at the restaurant table. It was only him, Naruto, Kakashi and Sai that were at the table since the restaurant didn't accept pets, whether they were past ninjas or not. So Sasuke stayed outside with her.

"I think she should stay with me." Kakashi volunteered, receiving an eye-roll from Yamato, growl and a glare from Naruto, and a snort from Sai.

" No way, you're not staying with Sakura-chan after what you pulled in the vet!" Naruto exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Stop pointing at me you brat. Besides it was an accident and I couldn't control myself." Kakashi replied to Naruto's out burst. But that didn't make Naruto's glare recede, for it only made it stronger.

"You're not housing Sakura-chan and that's final!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist onto the table, making their drinks rise an inch off of it, and grab unwanted attention to them.

"Naruto, quiet down." Yamato ordered. Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms in response. Kakashi sighed.

"Well I'm out of the poll so it's either Sasuke--"

"No," Naruto growled.

"Yamato (growl), Sai--"

"No," Naruto growled again receiving a kick in the shin by Yamato.

"And Naruto."

"Well we'd better keep Naruto far away from her then." Sai replied to the last candidate, receiving a middle finger pointed at him from Naruto.

"Why Naruto-kun, I didn't know you wanted to fuck me, but I don't swing that way sorry." Sai replied to Naruto's hand gesture, making Naruto put down his middle finger immediately and shake a fist at him.

"I wasn't implying that you bast--!"

"Alright, clearly, we can't keep Sakura with either of you, so I guess it's either Yamato or Sasuke taking Sakura." Kakashi interrupted Naruto.

"What!? But, but , but--!"

"No more buts mister, now who's it going to be? Sasuke or Yamato?" Kakashi retorted.

"Why don't we just have a schedule?" Yamato asked suddenly, making three heads turn his way. Coughing into his fisted hand, he proceeded to tell him his devious plan. "I mean, why don't we all take turns of housing Sakura? For example, Kakashi gets her Monday, Sai Tuesday, Naruto Wednesday, Sasuke Thrusday, and me Friday, and the pattern rotates so on and so on." Yamato concluded. Kakashi lifted his fist to his chin in his thinking pose.

"We could give it a shot," Kakashi agreed, looking to Naruto and Sai to see if they would agree. Sai shrugged and nodded as his reply, and the three turned to the still reluctant Naruto. Naruto glared at the table in thought, before he finally agreed to the plan as well.

"Great, Yamato goes first, then Naruto, Sasuke after him, Sai after Sasuke, and I'll go last." Kakashi stated.

"Alright."

"Hmph, fine!"

Smile.

"Now, let's go tell teme about the plan!" Naruto exclaimed, hurriedly leaving his seat at the table and left to go outside. The rest all left, but not before leaving the money for their bill.

"Where's Sasuke?" Yamato asked when the four were greeted with no chicken-haired ninja waiting for them with the pink-haired cat with him.

_ _

"Sakura, you're glossy pink fur is so shiny and charming. It makes me want to pet you all over." Sasuke stated, onyx eyes hazing over into a grayish color as he advanced to a very scared Sakura.

"Meow!{ Stay back! I have sharp inhumaniod claws and I'm not afraid to use 'em}!"

" Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle (smirk)."

"MEEEEOOOOOW!!! { HEEEELPPPP!}"

_ _

Naruto was panicking on the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. His friend and teammate had just ran off with his Sakura-chan, and God only knew what the bastard was doing to her now.

_ _

"Come on, I don't bite…much."

"Meow, mew! {Fuck you!}"

_ _

"Okay, okay, if you were Sasuke, where would you take Sakura?" Yamato asked the fear-stricken group. The four stopped and thought about his question, before a light bulb went through their heads.

_'The Uchiha Compound!'_ they all thought, before breaking off into a run for the taped off compound.

_ _

"Hold still!" Sasuke demanded, he had successfully taken his pants off, and was now only clad in his boxers. Sakura, even though she was about to be raped and was in a kitty version of herself, she still blushed at the sight of Sasuke. His chest was muscled and he had rippling abs. His arms were toned, and sweat adorned his body, making him look even sexier.

_'No! He's about to rape me! Stop thinking about his sexiness Sakura!_' Sakura growled inwardly to herself. And just as she was about to screech at Sasuke once again, Naruto and the other's knocked down Sasuke's locked door. Naruto went straight after Sasuke, and threw him to the ground.

"You almost raped Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed at Sasuke, who groaned in pain. Sasuke's hazy eyes opened, and suddenly, his eyes turned back to normal and he stared at Naruto confused.

"Dobe,"

"What teme!?" Naruto asked out angrily.

"Why am I wearing just my boxers, and why are you on top of me?" Sasuke asked growling. Naruto growled at Sasuke, before he retorted to his question.

"Cause I stopped you from raping Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered. Sasuke gave a confused glance, but it turned even more confused when the five men heard a poof.

And it was then, that all of the members (and I do mean all) of Team 7, got nose bleeds and boners.

There in front of them, was a very naked Sakura, with pink cat ears in her hair, and long pink tail joined at her backside. She rubbed her aching head, until she noticed the eyes on her. Confused at why they were all having nosebleeds and staring at her, Sakura looked down and screamed.

"PERVERTS!!!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Previews for the next chapter**

**"I'm hot Sai,"**

**"Sasuke-kun, don't run away from your feelings."**

**_'Aw shit, I just got a boner. CRAP!'_**

**"Have you ever felt my tingle?"**

* * *

**_Ah, another chapter complete. Sorry I took so long and it's so short,but just didn't feel like updating it for a while. Plus I just spacers in my teeth for braces and my mouth is sore so I'm trying to occupy myself with updating. Anyway, here it is and I hope you liked it!_**

**Thanks to following people: kallou, harunosakua, silksoft96, itachimeri1989, Tentenperson - Temari cosplay, Animeluv-chan, cool44, Crescent Vampiress, Uchihablossom0626, x- Uchiha Heiress -x, Black Kunai, CGWG-chan, fanpire329, Luzena, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, janhuynh , and last but not least Titanium-Lioness!**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	3. And It All Started With Yamato

**In Heat**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: Tankies for all the reviews! Please keep reading :D

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Sakura's voice screamed at the four males that stared lustfully at the buck-naked Sakura. A tint of pink lightened up her pale cheeks when they all didn't respond. Therefore a compromise was in order.

**SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK**

"Kah!"

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

"Tch!"

"Gafuafh!"

"BAKAS!"

Oh yea, today was gonna be a looooonnnnnng one.

_ _

Once everything that needed to be dealt with was handled, with care, Sakura went over the plans with the guys.

"So, what's the scenario?" Sakura questioned, lean arms crossed over her, _ahem_ now busty chest. Which caused a suspicious pair of crystal blue eyes to stare a few inches down from her face. Yamato, seeing this act, immediately pushed Naruto aside and stepped in his place.

The others were surprised and wondered what had happened. Sakura just rose an eyebrow at the wood-user, but waited for her question to be answered.

"Well we figured that, you being a cat now, you're in heat. Which means--"

"You're on your kitty period Sakura-chan!"

**SMACK**

"Owie…"

"Anyway, and that means if any male animal smells your scent, it immediately tries to mate with you. But, since the events taken earlier today, I've guessed that is not only male animals, but also male humans as well."

"So basically, I'm going to be stalked by hormonal mammals?"

"Exactly, and I have come up with an idea so that when and if you change back into your cat form, you'll have a place to stay since you probably can't handle yourself alone when you're transformed. So we decided you need some housing arrangements made.

"And we couldn't agree on just one person looking after you, so we made up a schedule so that you can live with all of us."

Sakura's wide eyes caught their attention but they shook them off.

"So I watch you first, Naruto second, Sai third, Sasuke forth, and Kakashi-sempai last."

Twitch.

Twitch.

"Its really not as bad as it seems," Sai stated, smiling. Sakura glared at him and flipped him off.

"Oh yea, I'm sure _you'd_ feel totally comfortable having five hormonal men watch after you." Sakura retorted. At this, Naruto jumped right back into the group and started pointing and laughing at Sai.

"Haha! Sai likes men, Sai likes---HOLY HELL!!" Naruto shouted. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Dobe, just shut the fuck up!" Sasuke sneered as he punched the blonde male upside the head. Naruto clutched his aching noggin, and glared at the skulking Uchiha.

"Don't come crying to me when Sai goes after your gay ass!" Naruto shouted back, making some on going lookers stare confusedly at the Uchiha compound.

"Shut up baka!" Sakura sucker-punched him into the hard wood floor, making it break.

Sasuke glared.

"Oops, heheh my bad. Sorry Sasuke." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

"So, are you cool with the housing arrangements?" Yamato asked impatiently.

"Mm, I guess so," she grumbled, "but one more grope and I'm gonna beat the shit out of all of you!"

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed, spitting into his hand and holding it out for Sakura to do the same. She just stared disgusted at the saliva coated hand and left the room to pack her stuff. It was all a weeks worth of clothes, since she was going to spend the entire week with her boys.

Once she was all packed, Sakura gracefully strode down the stares her long pink cat tail swaying in excitement behind her. Her pink triangular cat ears twitched at every little sound, and made her look even more sexy, I mean cute! Yes made her look even more cute than she was before.

She gave Yamato a broad smile when she stepped in front of him.

"Show me the way roomie."

_ _

It was…awkward being in Yamato taichou's room, let alone apartment and Sakura found herself gazing in wonderment. It was very clean and tidy, and not a single speck of dust could be seen. Yamato had hard wood flooring, hard wood coffee tables, and many other hard wooded stuff Sakura had guessed was in his apartment as well.

"This is nice," Sakura complimented, "so where do I sleep?"

Yamato stopped what he was doing.

He stood completely still for a moment, and Sakura was worried he had a sudden heart attack. But the thought changed when he finally turned around to face her.

"Um, yes, well about that…."

"..--.."

"WHAT!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…."

"You _planned_ this didn't you!? You just want to rape me and grope me like the others don'tcha!?" Sakura fumed. By now you should have guessed that Yamato only has one bed room.

Hint, hint.

If you don't get the hint than you're an idiot and you need to stop masturbating to Robert Pattinson.

You know who you are.

"Sakura I didn't plan for this to happen!" Yamato cried sheepishly. Our favorite pinkette glared at the wood user, not buying his plea for a minute.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'll sleep on the couch." he stated after. Sakura changed her attitude when she saw Yamato slump a little as he went to get an extra pillow and blanket. Feeling bad for her other sensei, she sighed and yelled out to him.

"Yamato-taichou!"

"Yes?" he asked as he came in with the blanket and pillow.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch, you have your bed."

"Oh no Sakura I insist,"

"Please Yamato-taichou, just sleep in your bed." Sakura pleaded, using a puppy-eyed trick to get him to agree with her.

Yamato searched for the right words for a bit, and when he found them, he answered her.

"O-ok." he deadpanned. Sakura smiled at him, knowing that she had once again won another round against him.

What was it, like the 286th time now?

Sakura grabbed her suitcase full of clothes, and sat it down on the ground beside the couch. She opened it up and took out a pair of her pajamas, and went inside Yamato's bathroom to change.

Yamato did the same thing, only in his locked room, and stripped down until he was only in his boxers. He unlocked the door to his room and stepped out for a glass of water.

Sakura finally stepped out of the bathroom, with her already worn clothes tucked into the crease of her arm. She made her way out to the living room, but knocked into something hard.

Yamato's eyes stared impatiently at the cold drink in his hand, yet he fought the courage to wait until he got to his room to drink the delicious yet tasteless beverage. Yet when he was right near his door he knocked into something.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

Yes, Sakura and Yamato collided together, and both went sprawling onto the ground. Sakura's head laid on Yamato's naked torso, which was now wet from the spilling of his water.

"Sorry," Yamato muttered out, eyes clenched shut from the slight pain of falling to the floor not so easily.

"No, I'm sorry I should have watched--" Sakura stopped mid sentence. Yamato opened his eyes in confusion when Sakura suddenly stopped. But his hand suddenly making grinding motions caught his eye.

His hand.

On her chest.

Forcefully moving her rounded breast up, down, and side-to-side.

Sakura glared at him, and he gulped. Face turning red, Yamato quickly retreated his hand from her chest and apologized.

"Sa-Sakura, I am so sorry!"

"PERRRRRRRVVVVVVVERRRRRTTT!!!"

_ _

Naruto awoke from his bed abruptly.

"My Sakura senses are…TINGLING!"

Naruto jumped out of his bed and went to jump out of his window, but Sai's fist stopped him.

"Ow! What the fuck you sick fuck!?" Naruto exclaimed to the artist ninja. Sai fake smiled at him.

"I felt the tingle, and wondered if you were raping ugly."

"ME!? What about you!? You could've raped her before you got here and just said you felt the Sakura tingle!"

"Dickless."

"WHAT!?"

"Have you ever felt my tingle?"

"…I'm hot Sai, yes but I don't swing that way dude."

"No you dickless wonder, I mean do you know how my Sakura tingle feels?"

"No and I don't think I want to."

"Then you wouldn't know how I feel her tingling sense, so stop accusing me."

"Grr…SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled suddenly. The Artist and ramen lover turned to the angered Uchiha that stood inside Naruto's window.

"Will you shut your giant trap for just two seconds!? People are trying to sleep for fucks sake!"

"Oh traitor, you're just saying that so that I can leave and you can have Dickless all to yourself aren't you?"

Sasuke growled, but refused to end up in another fight with the annoying fruit. Sasuke jumped out of the window, quickly retreating back for his own home. But Sai was nice enough so that Sasuke could hear his last statement.

"Sasuke-kun, don't run away from your feelings!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SICK FRUIT!"

Let's just say Naruto had to explain to his manager why there was a giant, gaping hole in his apartment.

And Sai couldn't walk straight when he left.

_ _

Sakura's anger was far from gone once the two finally went to bed.

Yamato stared at his room ceiling with anger, annoyance, and fear with a red hand print on his cheek. Why did he have to go and do that? They already had one fight since they got there but now two? He just couldn't handle it.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Yamato cried inside.

Huffing, Yamato unraveled himself from his bed covers and stepped out of his room. Tip-toeing into his living room, Yamato stopped when he reached Sakura's side on his couch.

He poked her arm.

Snort.

"Sakura," he whispered. Wow he really wanted to apologize to her didn't he?

Shake.

Mumble.

Sighing Yamato ripped the covers off her petite frame, but his eyes widened.

Her shirt had fallen as she had tossed and turned in the night, and Yamato got a good glance at her naked breast. His chocolate brown eyes were wide, and he fought down a blush. The blood rushed to his lower half, and Yamato felt an all too familiar tent rising in his underwear.

'_Aw shit, I just got a boner!'_

What the sad part was, was that his underwear was boxers, so the…ahem…was showing a bit.

What the really sad part was, was that it was right in Sakura's face.

And what the really, really sad part was, was that Sakura had woken up.

"OH MY FUCK!"

And even though Yamato had gotten severely beaten, and crashed through his wall….

He still had that boner.

* * *

**TBC**

**Previews for the next chapter**

**"Sakura-chan, what are you doing taking off all your clothes?"**

**"Come on Sai, I'll show you how to be a real man!"**

**"Lee! Don't look! Sakura's masturbating herself to you!"**

**"No! Bad! Bad Sasuke, we do not hump Sakura's leg!"**

* * *

**_AAAAAHHHHHHH! Still so effing short! _****_I severly apologize mah readers. Anyway, hoped you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**"Thank you" s for the following reviewers: Midnightweasel, Twisted Musalih, janhuynh, animelover07, himeko63, waterflygirl, colourfulgirl, Saku-Chan9876, -Tsuki479-, I3ART, kallou, MewMewRuby, VALLED, XxmotojixX, Blinking Through The Haze, shadow-binder, freakhorrorchick, CGWG-chan, harunosakua, DigiLoveReader, Uchihablossom 0626, deixsaku, xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx, Siah Yasana, Crescent Vampiress, fanpire329, SuMMer-CrYsTaL15, xxTemarixx**

**_Tankies!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	4. The Humping of Sakura's Leg

**In Heat**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! :D

* * *

The knocking on the door awoke Yamato from his unconscious state.

Blinking his eyes open, Yamato rubbed the sore spot on his head and squinted at the door. Hissing at the pain as he forced himself to get up, he fought his way to get the door. He passed an irritated Sakura, but refused to look at her directly.

Opening the door, Yamato was met with an uncannily sight.

Naruto's happy-go-lucky smile.

"I came for my cat!" he exclaimed. Yamato scowled slightly. One because of the sun, and two, Naruto was so damn annoying.

"Morning," he looked behind him,"Sakura seems ready to go. I guess you can take her now."

"Finally," Naruto grunted.

Yamato grunted and opened the door wider for Sakura to step out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"Shut up you idiot." Sakura growled, suitcases packed, and feline features well hidden underneath her clothes. She wore a long coat to hide her tale, and a hat to hide her distinct cat ears.

Naruto took one of the bags and led the two back towards his apartment.

"Bye perv," Sakura sneered as she passed by. Yamato shivered and but slammed the door behind them. His heart was beating erratically.

A familiar tent formed in his pants.

"Damn,"

_ _

Sakura sighed as she entered Naruto's apartment. It was messy and a little disoriented, but you could see where Naruto worked hard to clean for her. Dropping her bags and stepping over them as she continued into the familiar apartment, she set herself onto Naruto's couch.

Naruto picked her bags up and carried them to the nearest wall, where he set them down. He walked into his kitchen and got out two glasses.

"You want anything Sakura-chan?"

"Just some water, thanks."

"Comin' right up."

Pouring some water from the kitchen sink into a glass, he set a pot of boiling water on his stove and began to cook some instant ramen. Walking into his living room he gave Sakura her water and went back to tend to his ramen.

Sakura took his remote and turned on the T.V.

_'Since when do vampires' play baseball?'_

_'Well, it's the American pass time and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play.'_

"Oh shut up Edward what do you know? You think you're all big and bad cause you're an elite vampire."

_'You'll see why.'_

"Yea you'll see why I changed the channel, because of you! Click," Sakura excalimed as she quickly skimmed through the other TV channels. Naruto soon came in, blowing on a couple noodles that were in his chopsticks, ramen bowl in hand.

"Anything good on?" he asked, chewing his food.

"Nope,"

"Awesome." Naruto said sarcastically back. Sakura switchted through more channels.

Something featherly like brushed on Naruto's forearm, although he ignored it seeing as it could be a bug or something.

Tickle.

Tickle.

Holding his bowl up with one hand, he brushed the tickling thing away from his arm.

...

...

Tickletickletickletickle.

Slamming his bowl down he turned to smacked away the perpetrator of his tickling. Only to meet Sakura's playful smirk.

Blinking, Naruto stared at the smirking girl for a while before he went back to eating his ramen.

After a few moments, Naruto heard a shuffle of clothing beside him. Turning to see what Sakura was doing now, he blushed but as much as he needed to turn away, he couldn't.

"Sakura-chan, why are you taking off your clothes?"

"I'm hot."

"Damn right," Naruto laughed.

"No you baka, I'm feeling hot, like fever hot."

"WHAT!? OH SHIT WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!"

"Naruto."

"Ok OK! Don't panic! Whatever you do DON'T PANIC!"

"NARUTO!"

Stopping his hyperventilating, Naruto looked towards her and saw her steaming with anger.

"I'm gonna be fine, I just need some rest that's all."

"Oh," he breathed out, "Well you can rest on my bed. I'll run out and get you some medicine."

"Thanks,"

And with that said, Naruto ran out his door to get Sakura her medicine. Even though she can just heal herself.

"Ah, piece and quiet."

_ _

Short, bowl-cut, shiny ebony hair blew in the slight breeze that passed by. Sweat beaded down the mans forehead. Said man had just finished training with his sensei in the training fields.

Using his forearm to wipe the tricking droplets, Rock Lee smiled as he thought of an amazing idea.

"I haven't seen Sakura-chan in a while, I shall visit her!" he exclaimed, pumping a bandaged fist into the air.

Energized, the second Green Beast of Konoha sprinted his way down the street towards Sakura's apartment.

He slowed to a stop once he made it to her door, and caught his breath. Straightening up, Lee lifted a hand and knocked on the Cedar Wood door.

….

Hearing no sign of movement behind the door, Lee knocked once more and waited again.

When no one still hadn't opened the door, Lee became puzzled.

"Strange, usually Sakura-san is always at her apartment." Lee lifted his chin in thought, "I know! I shall go to the hospital, she is bound to be there."

At the thought, Lee sprinted, again, to the hospital. Hoping that the Cherry Blossom was there.

Stopping at the entrance, Lee opened the hospital doors and searched for any signs of Sakura. Seeing none, he opted the thought of asking someone.

Reaching the reception desk, he leaned over and got face-to-face with the recipient. The young woman looked up from signing some papers and shivered as she just noticed the face that was too close for her comfort.

"M-may I, may I help you sir?" she stammered.

"Please tell me, is Haruno Sakura working today?"

"Oh, uh no she has the day off. Actually the whole week, Tsunade-sama said that she is in need of a vacation." the woman informed. Lee sighed as he thanked the girl, slugging his way out.

If Sakura was off the entire week from the hospital, then why wasn't she at her own home? Confused, Lee walked the streets, hoping to find some indication of the pink-haired woman.

"Get back here you little ingrate! You need to pay for that!"

"Hey back off old man! I paid for the medicine fair and square!"

Lee looked ahead hearing a familiar voice, it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Lee questioned as he walked up to the arguing boy. Naruto stopped his yelling and turned to look at Lee.

"Oh hey bushy brow! What's shaking?" Naruto asked, now having a tug-oh-war contest with the medicine salesman.

"Not much, but why are you fighting with this man?"

"Cause he wont give me my medicine that I paid for!"

"You didn't pay for it you little hoodlum!"

"Yes I did!" Naruto exclaimed back in the man's face. The salesman growled at Naruto and threatened to call the authorities. Lee, not wanting any trouble, stepped in between the two.

"None of that sir, here I'm sure this is enough for the medicine." Lee offered ten ryo to the man. The salesman let go of Naruto and thanked Lee. Lee smiled at the shop keeper and led Naruto off into the busy streets.

Too bad Lee didn't see the smirk on the shop keepers face as he did.

"Kukuku….suckers!"

"So Naruto, what's with the medicine?" Lee asked.

"Oh it's for Sakura-chan, she's sick." Hearing this, Lee started to panic.

"Sakura-chan is sick!? I must tend to her aid!" Lee exclaimed.

"Whoa there, she's not even at her home, she's at mine." Naruto informed, Lee stopped for a second before he started sprinting to Naruto's home.

'Oh well Sakura will be fine. It's not like Lee's going to see…her…in her …cat form….'

"WAIT BUSHY BROW !" Naruto screamed, running after the boy clad in a green jumpsuit.

"YOU CAN'T SEE HER RIGHT NOW!" Naruto yelled after him, but Lee paid no heed. His Sakura was sick and she needed some help.

When Lee had finally made it to Naruto's door, he tried to barge in, yet Naruto stopped him from doing so.

"Naruto-kun, I hate to be rude, but step aside. I must assist Sakura-san."

"Wait, no! You can't go in there!" Naruto retorted.

"Why not? She's merely just sick with a fever or something isn't she?" Lee asked.

"W-well it's contagious! Yes very, very contagious!" Naruto recovered, making fake coughing sounds to prove his point. Lee faltered a bit, but regained his step.

"No matter, I will deal with sickness if it means I get to see Sakura-san." Lee proclaimed pushing Naruto aside and reaching for his door handle. Panicking, Naruto tried to think of any ideas to stop Lee from seeing Sakura.

_'Kami-sama! The only way he'd stop is if he was told Sakura wanted him sexually!'_

At the thought, Naruto got an evil idea in his head and he smirked.

"Lee! Don't look! Sakura's masturbating herself to you!" Naruto shrieked. Lee paused and everything was still. The birds stopped chirping, and the wind blowing was the only thing that made noise.

Lee's face burnt a bright pink.

"As much as I wish to join in her activities," Lee started, with his sentence making Naruto shiver. "I will refuse and let her to her privacy." Lee proclaimed, retreating from Naruto's door.

On the inside, Naruto smirked and let out a relieved sigh. Good thing Lee was leaving now.

"Have a great day Naruto, and I wish to see you soon." Lee said as he bowed, not wanting him to see his bright red face.

"Eh-heh, no problem Bushy Brow." Naruto sweat-dropped as he rubbed a hand behind his head. After that lee took off sprinting, leave a cloud of dust in his tracks.

Naruto sighed, and opened his door.

Only to be punched in his face.

"BAKA! HOW DARE YOU TELL LEE SUCH DISGUSTING LIES!?" Sakura's angry voice screeched at the bleeding Hokage-in-training. Naruto groaned an apology as Sakura slammed his door shut.

Oh dear Kami-sama, the night going to be long.

_ _

As soon as the day started, it ended. Which meant that it was bedtime in the home of Uzumaki Naruto. It was quiet, and nothing stirred in the night. Sakura and Naruto were fast asleep in their appropriate beds and everything seemed to be at peace.

Sakura had taken her medicine prior to her falling asleep, and her fever seemed to have died down.

It was around two in the morning when Sakura rose from her comfortable position on Naruto's couch. Her emerald green eyes were hazed over and she looked as if she was in a trance.

The transformed kunoichi got up from the couch, and walked towards Naruto's room. Entering into the doorway, Sakura stared upon Naruto's sleeping form for a moment before she went over to his bed.

As she reached his bed, she pulled off the covers forcefully making the sleeping man jolt awake at the sudden cold tickling his body. Naruto searched around for his comforter, but when his sleepy eyes found it in Sakura's hands he became confused.

"Uh Sakura-chan?"

"…."

"Sakura-chan can I have my blanket back?" Naruto asked wary. Sakura didn't answer but hopped into his bed. Wide blue eyes stared at hazy green ones and said boy felt things getting hotter.

As Sakura got into his bed, she crawled over to the nervous Naruto and leaned her face close to his. Naruto's cheeks turned a bright pink, this scene was just like one of his fantasies of her as a kid.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

"Meow," she playfully answered, cat tail swaying softly in a mischievous way. Naruto gulped, damn she was sexy. Sweat trickled down his now scorching forehead.

"What are y-you doing?"

"Nothing," she answered monotone as she leaned even closer to Naruto's face. By now his face was bright red and he was more than ready to kiss her. He puckered his lips as did she and as soon as their lips were about to touch, Sakura's hazed over eyes cleared.

Naruto's puckered lips automatically stopped moving and his facial features turned into one of fear. Sakura blinked a few times before she looked around to find herself not on the couch any more.

Not only that, she was in Naruto's bed.

And he was trying to kiss her.

Sakura's rage emitted through her, and Naruto could have sworn he saw the devil.

"Sa-Sakura-chan it's not what it looks like!" Naruto pleaded hands moving up in defense.

"SHANNARO!!!!"

And once again, Naruto would have to explain to his manager why there was a large gaping hole in his wall.

_ _

It was finally morning and everything was bright and cheery.

"Ah what a beautiful morning!" Sakura eclaimed stretching. A moaning sound echoed through the walls and Sakura smirked.

"Good morning to you too Naruto." she snickered as a grunt sounded. Sakura got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Opening all the cabinets and the fridge, trying to find something for breakfast, Sakura pulled out an instant ramen cup and pored herself a glass of milk.

It was then that Naruto decided to force his way out of his wall and enter the living room. His body was sore from the massive punch last night and all he wanted to do was relax. But he couldn't.

What was up with Sakura last night?

She was all sexy one minute then she was all monster on him.

Naruto shrugged the confusing thoughts away once Sakura poured him a small bowl of ramen and set it in front of him. She sat down on the couch along with him and they both started to eat their breakfast.

Though the door knocked just when they started to eat, and Naruto got up to get the door. He opened said door only to find a pissy Sasuke and a smiling Sai.

"He was annoying me all night saying something about the Sakura tingle." Sasuke growled throwing the artist into Naruto's living room. Sai groaned as he got up from his place on the floor.

"Did I just hear something about a Sakura Tingle?" Sakura asked.

"Yes because we need to know when the hag is on the move." Sai replied, automatically receiving a punch to the face.

"Shut up you mother fucker fuck." Sakura growled returning to her breakfast. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went to sit down next to Sakura on the couch. Sai once again got up from the floor and rubbed his now sore cheek. Naruto growled at Sasuke for taking his seat but Sasuke ignored him and turned his TV on. He flipped through the channels until he found something suitable on.

"Dude why are we watching Twilight?"

"It's the only thing on."

"But dude, Twilight?"

"Shut the fuck up dobe."

"No you shut the fuck up teme!" Naruto shouted back standing over the Uchiha glaring at him. Sasuke glared back and got up from the couch, ready to punch the blonde boy into next week.

"No fighting," Sakura stated solemnly not really caring. As soon as she was finished with her meal she got up to put her dishes in the kitchen. But it just so happens that Naruto decided to push Sasuke.

When he did Sasuke, caught off guard, fell off balance and landed on Sakura. Pushing her down as well in the process. Sakura shrieked with surprise, and immediately tried to get up, but Sasuke's weight on her foot stopped her from doing so.

Sai snickered at the scene from his spot on the floor, while Naruto growled and screamed profanities at the Uchiha. And although there already was so much commotion going on, Kakashi entering just made it even worse.

Seeing the scene before him, thinking that his students were engaging in something as trivial as sex, he freaked. Said panicking man ran over to Sasuke and tried to remove him from Sakura's foot.

"No! Bad Sasuke! We do not hump Sakura's leg!" Kakashi ordered.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke screamed back.

"OMG GET OFF SICK PERVERT TEME! SHE'S MY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed. Veins popped in Sakura's forehead, and all this yelling was giving her a headache.

During Kakashi's, Naruto's and Sasuke's screaming fest, Sakura squeezed her foot out from Sasuke's body and went to sit next to Sai. Sai fake smiled at her as the two continued to watch the fight.

"Shut up sensei! You're just jealous since you need Viagra just to get a boner!" Naruto screamed.

"Be quiet dobe! You're going to wake the whole village!"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke! You need Viagra too you anal sex lover!"

"Naruto urusai!" Kakashi growled.

Sakura sighed at the scene while Sai smiled, taking notes on their conversation.

…if you could even call it that.

"Hag why do they shout such inappropriate things at each other?"

"Cause they want to."

"But why? It seems pretty unmanly to me if they do."

"I don't know Sai, why don't you join them and find out for yourself." Sakura stated more then asked.

"If I do, then I will be classified as a girl then. For the three seem to be fighting like school girls over a guy."

Sakura sighed. Man this guy just didn't shut up did he? He had to be the most oblivious man that has ever lived on the face of the Earth. Him and Naruto of course.

"Let's just go to your home Sai, it is your turn after all." Sakura said, getting her things ready.

"But we will miss this girly fight…" Sai said saddened.

Sakura growled. She had to think of a way to get out of this hell hole. That was when a thought popped into her head.

"C'mon Sai! I'll show you how to be a real man!" Sakura giggled as she blushed. Sai blinked at the pink-haired girl. What on Earth did she mean by that?

"What do you mean ha —"

"Let's just go!" Sakura exclaimed pulling Sai and her things out the door. Sai could do nothing but proceed with his eager team mate, and the two walked off to his apartment for the day.

It was only after the two had left did the three bickering men that they had noticed Sakura and Sai were missing.

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN SAI!"

"Baka! Shut up already!"

"You both shut up or I'll Chidori both your asses!" And with that, the three went after their missing subordinates.

What a hell of a week it is, and going to be…isn't it?

* * *

**TBC**

**Preview for next chapter**

**"What are you saying Baa-chan? Sakura is turning into a hormonal cat whore!?"**

**"Sasuke, Iwant you to touch my dingaling." **

**"Billboard-brow! How dare you have guys chase after you!"**

**"Oh go jerk off to Iruka, Kaka-sensei!"**

* * *

**_I know, it sucks but oh well, I think this might be one of the longer chapters of the story. I hope you liked it, even though it was an epic fail for a chapter and so not funny..tune in next time!_**

**A thanks for the following people; xxTemarixx, himeko63, harunosakua, kallou, deadpeace6868, Miki-chann, Midnightweasel, x la z y p s y c h o, The Girl In The Black Beret, animelover07, XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX, Twisted Musalih, QuotingShakespear(animeluv-chan), CGWG-chan, SexyGreenNinja, Kaze and Kiba, and last but certainly not least Rosabelle the Sarcastic!**

**_Thanks!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	5. Pork, Sweat , Seduction

**In Heat**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Propping her thin face on the palm of her hand, Ino sighed as her sky blue eyes starred bored out into the streets of Konoha. The Yamanaka Flower Shop has been dead for the past few days, seeing as many people are busy with missions or other things.

Her mother was one of them, and her dad was likely out at the bar with Shikaku and Choza. She scratched her ponytail and sighed again. The daylilies, roses, and tulips had just blossomed for Spring and yet no one has come in to buy them.

"What's the sense of Spring if no one is appreciating the value of its flowers?" she asked herself, knowing full well that she wouldn't be getting an answer. And Ino could have sworn she saw a dust clump roll across her shop's tiled floor.

Veins popping, face scrunched up, Ino furiously wrote a quick note to her mother that she was taking a break from the shop. Remembering to sign it as 'Love, Ino'. Her mother always did get upset whenever she didn't put the 'love' there.

Shoes clicking, she immediately let her thoughts race through her mind on what she could do while she was out.

She could always get a bite to eat, or shop for clothes — I mean weapons, or hang out with friends.

….

Oh it was no use. Her mind couldn't think of anything to do at the moment. And when that usually happened, Sakura was there to help her and decide an activity for them to do. And then it clicked.

She could just go visit Sakura. Then they would find something so amazingly awesome to do that they would be the hit of the town. Smirking, her white teeth gleamed in the sunlight and she raced down the street to where her best friend was located at.

She passed many villagers but ignored their smart ass replies whenever she bumped into them. Continuing on with her search for her pinkazoid friend with the large forehead.

'_I wonder what Forehead is even doing right now.' _

_ _

"Sakura, you have to go."

"I don't wanna,"

"Hag, just go, none of us want to see your ugly face."

"Shut up! I'm waaaaaay prettier than you so you can just shove that hag and ugly right up your—"

"Sakura-chan! We have to see Baa-chan or else she'll kill us!"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"YES! I haven't even eaten all of the flavors of ramen yet! I can't die!"

"Dobe, just shut up."

"No you shut up!"

"You."

"You!"

"You."

"You!"

"Both of you shut up, you dingle-hoppers!"

"What the hell is a dingle-hopper, Sakura?"

"It's you and Naruto, Sas-_gay!"_

"I'm not gay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God! He is gay! And he has AIDS too!"

"Dammit Sakura just shut the hell up!"

"Make me Sas-_gay_!"

"Oh Yumi, you and your sexy ways are no match for Haruka's seduction."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Where is Yamato?"

"Who cares?"

"Yeah,"

"Hn."

"Yea you take her top off you little slut."

"Oh go jerk off to Iruka, Kaka-sensei!"

"WHAT!?"

"…."

"-smile-."

"Sakura,"

"What -glare-."

"I think I liked you better when you were a cat."

"- shock-."

"Hn."

"-smile-."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

_ _

Ino's long blonde hair swayed from side-to-side as she hurriedly ran away from Sakura's currently abandoned apartment. When Ino hadn't received an answer when she knocked on the door, she was worried that she had been kid-napped.

Or had an awesome one-night-stand with a sexy man and didn't bother to go home in the morning. Or to even tell her about the great sex she had. Or no, she had sex with Lee! And she was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it! Yes that was it!

"Bitch," Ino grunted, getting a glare from a grandmother with her grandkids.

"G-dog, what's a bitch?"

"Uh…."

"Is it an animal?"

"Ooh I want a bitch then!"

"Me too! Can we have a bitch G-dog?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Aw man life's a bitch!"

"Stop it!"

Ino ignored the conversation completely. She had more important things to handle than telling two kids what a bitch was.

"Billboard brow, when I get my hands on you…!" Ino shouted into the streets as she dashed on forward. Eager to find her friend and beat her to a pulp.

* * *

It was scorching hot.

The sweaty members of Team Seven shifted awkwardly as the stuffiness was thick in the air. Sakura rolled herself out onto the floor, breathing deeply in and out as she tried to cool herself off. If she were still a cat she would be in heaven, but noooo. She just had to change back into her human form.

Not that that was a bad thing.

Tsunade glared at them all, pissed about her air conditioner breaking, and Izumo and Kotestu purposely getting hurt so they wouldn't have to fix it.

"New results have popped up," she started, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and hairline. "during our research, we found that it was a cat-transformation jutsu used back when the village had just gotten the second Hokage.

"It was made for stealth, and what better animal than a cat?"

"So that potion was for stealth missions only?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, but after the first mission it was tested on, it was forbidden."

"Why, shishou?" Sakura asked from the floor.

"Because during the mission, a shinobi from our village tested it and it failed. The jutsu was said to last at least a day or two, but during the mission he transformed back into a human and was killed. The creator of the jutsu was found as a spy for one of our enemy villages and was sentenced to death.

"It's been locked up in secrecy ever since." Tsunade finished, gulping down a glass of water as she did so. Receiving glares from the six members.

"So is that why Sakura's like this?" Yamato asked.

"We think so, but seeing as she was not killed nor on a mission, we can't tell if she'll change back into a cat or become full human again." Tsunade smirked, "Then again, why change to full human? I hear animal traits serve as a great sex appeal."

"Shishou!"

"Kidding, kidding." she laughed as she held up her hand to halt Sakura from lashing out at her. Sakura's cheeks puffed with red as she slumped back to the floor and crossed her arms.

"But, we did find that there are some side-effects to this jutsu."

"Like what," Sasuke grunted.

"When in human form, people that take this may become sexually deprived and in need of a…release. So they might come onto the opposite sex to try and 'mate' with them. And if one doesn't work, they go in search for another."

"What are you saying Baa-chan? Sakura is turning into a hormonal cat whore!?"

"BAKA! I'M NO WHORE!"

"Sometimes I wonder…"

**SMACK**

"Owie,"

"Serves you right, Naruto-baka." Sakura scoffed as her tail swayed in annoyance. Yamato sweat-dropped as he turned to Tsunade.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Keep a close eye on her."

"That's it?" Naruto questioned. He was afraid to mention that Sakura _did _come onto him the night before. Maybe that was what Tsunade was talking about.

'_Wait, did that mean that Sakura-chan wanted to ma-mate with me?' _Naruto practically screamed once he realized the fact. His body reacted and it freaked out as well as his mind. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade stared at the spastic boy and wondered what was going on.

When he stopped, his face was bright red and his brows stitched downwards into a frown.

"What's wrong with you, dickless?" Sai asked.

"Probably finally hit puberty." Kakashi dejected as he flipped to another page in his book. Naruto glared and lashed out at him, but Kakashi dodged and Naruto was sent flying out of Tsunade's window and into the street.

"Ah-ha!" an ornery voice cackled. Sakura's cat ears twitched, immediately recognizing said voice.

"I finally found you Forehead! How dare you have sex with Lee and not tell me!?" Ino shouted, jumping into the room from her spot on the window. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato widened their eyes while Tsunade and Sai raised an eyebrow.

"You porker! Where did your little brain come up with that one!?" Sakura shouted, blush covering her face.

"Don't lie to me! You're just embarrassed because you don't want anyone else to know about it! And that's why you weren't at your home this morning!" Ino smirked as she pointed an accusing finger at her friend. Sakura's eyes twitched while Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

Kakashi's mind clicked, and he chuckled. Ino thought Sakura was over at a guys house (even though she was, but not Lee's) and had had a one-night-stand with him.

Sasuke was just shocked beyond belief. He couldn't believe Sakura had sex with Lee.

She had done the nasty.

Did the dirty deed.

Had her cherry popped.

And by that, _loser_!

"You pig! You've got it all wrong!" Sakura shouted back. "I was out doing errands and then Tsunade called for me and my team! _That's _why I wasn't at home!"

"Eh, whatever you say Forehead. Whatever you say." Ino smirked. Clicking her tongue she walked over to her friend and wrapped an arm around her neck. But Ino felt a slight tickle and confused, looked down.

Ino's eyes widened as she followed the long furry pink tail to where Sakura's ass would be. Taking a step back, Ino's mouth was a gap as she pointed at Sakura's tail.

"What the hell is that!?"

Suddenly everyone, well everyone that knew about Sakura's transformation, became worried. Ino had found Sakura's tail. Kakashi quickly pushed himself in front of Sakura and pulled up his hitai. Tsukiyomi swirled in his Sharingan eye, and Ino soon became unconscious as she stared into it.

Sakura's ears twitched, and her eyes stared worriedly at her unconscious friend. She had forgotten about her loose tail. She had been uncomfortable with it being trapped inside her long pants, and wanted it to go free-bird.

"I erased her memory of what she just saw. Sai you take her back to her home and then get Sakura back at your place. We don't want anyone else to find out about our secret." Kakashi ordered as Sai, Sasuke, and Yamto nodded. They raced off with Ino in Sai's arms and hurriedly tried to get her back before she woke up.

"Sakura go," he said as she nodded and took off after them, remembering to put her tail back into her pants before she did.

_ _

The wind blew Ino's hair into Sai's face. And sometimes it got into his mouth. Twitching, he tried to spit her hair out, only resulting in him accidentally spitting into her face.

He sweat dropped, but tried to ignore it as he slowed his pace so he could pull the long strand out of his mouth.

Sakura was in front of him and the others as she was leading them to Ino's house. She had concealed allof her cat-like-traits and she seemed like any normal villager. And while the quietness of the group was peaceful, Ino woke up.

She blinked a couple times, blue eyes twitching at the watery sensation on her cheek. Raising her hand to wipe it off, her vision cleared and she stared up at Sai. She blushed.

"Sai-kun, why are you carrying me?" she squeaked. Sai fake smiled down at her.

"You hit your head when you came to see the hokage. Thankfully I was there, and now I'm taking you home."

Ino blushed again.

"How thoughtful, but how do you know where I live?"

"Oh, we're following Sakura." Sai replied. Ino turned her head, and indeed Sakura was ahead of them. She turned her head in the opposite direction and glared once she saw Sasuke and Yamato following her as well as Sai.

Growling she fisted her hands and shouted at Sakura.

"Billboard-brow! How dare you have guys chase after you!"

"Oh calm down you porker! I'm just showing them the way to your house!" Sakura exclaimed back at her blonde friend. Sakura's cheeks puffed again as she glared up at the sky. Why couldn't Ino just keep her big mouth shut for once?

Ino grunted as a reply as she crossed her arms across her chest. Yamato sweat dropped at the scene as he awkwardly smiled. The two girls were more than just rivals, they were best friends. Or better yet, they were frienemies. He chuckled lightly to himself at the realization.

Soon they had made it to Ino's house and she thanked Sai for carrying her home.

"Anything for you, Ms. Beautiful." Sai smiled as she blushed. Sakura rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Why was Sai so nice to Ino and not her? She glared at him, but turned once she felt another person's stare directed at her.

When she looked, she saw that it was Sasuke. His Sharingan was spinning and he was glaring at her. She backed away slightly, scared of his glare and immediately looked away. Finding a butterfly more interesting.

Sasuke glared at his pink-haired team-mate. Why did she have to get jealous when Sai paid attention to Ino? It made his cold blood boil. And that was saying something.

"Ok hag, back to my home."

_ _

Night was upon the Hidden Leaf Village once again, and everyone is nestled up into the confines of their respectful homes.

Sakura fluffed out her blanket on Sai's comfortable couch and set up all her sleep-over things to where they should be. Sai came out of the bathroom after getting a shower and brushing his teeth and was now clad in only his boxers.

She took off her clothing and left herself in only her undergarments. Her black push-up bra pushed her ahem now slightly large assets up and they caught Sai's eyes. To be honest, he had only called her a hag because of the way her face was scrunched up when he first saw her.

And all the other times she got furious at Naruto.

It was only until Sakura slapped his face lightly did he stop staring. Sakura had a smirk on her face as her emerald eyes gleamed up at his.

Sai felt himself getting hot. And not the usual fever type hot. Like lower-region is burning and turning on hot. He staggered a bit and moved around her, finding a comfortable seating spot on his couch.

Sakura pouted but went to sit besides him. He flipped through the television channels, searching for something adequate to watch and entertain Sakura with. They found _Law Abiding Citizen _to be interesting and decided to watch it.

The two flinched whenever something loud rung through the T.V. and or when something shocking happened.

Soon it was over and Sai decided that it was time for bed. Throwing the remote to a lying Sakura, he walked into his room and shut the door.

….

It had to be two in the morning when Sai woke up. His head was sweaty and he was entangled in his bed sheets. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but it must've been eerie to have woken him up so early. He got up and opened his bedroom door.

He figured a nice cold glass of water aught to help with his small insomnia problem and he went into the kitchen to fulfill that goal.

On the way, he noticed that Sakura was not in her bed, but figured she had just gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. But when he was pinned to the floor by an unknown entity he thought otherwise. Coal eyes scanning the dark figure above him, he tried to make out the outline of the person but couldn't figure it out.

The figure did look familiar but Sai just couldn't put his finger on it.

The figure leaned closer and their glowing green eyes gave the hidden person away.

"Hag?" Sai asked, wondering why the hell he was still pinned. Sakura smirked as her punk tongue darted out and she leaned her face down to his. Her wet tongue licked the side of his face, and Sai stared dumbfounded at his wall.

"Meow," Sakura replied leaning back down to lick his face again. Sai panicked and pushed her off. She landed daintily on her feet as her glowing green eyes glared at him. Sai gulped and made a break for his room. But Sakura was fast and she chased him until she pounced on him and the two landed on his bed.

Sai grunted as her hips fell, non-too-graciously, onto his and slammed herself onto his…growing male part. She chuckled at his little Sai poking her as she leaned down and kissed his neck. Sai tried to push her off but she was stronger and just kept kissing his neck until she suddenly stopped.

Taking the moment to push her off, Sai forced his hands upon her and pushed her slightly away from him. And in that moment, everything was still.

Not even a gust of air blew outside.

Sai's clenched eye lids forced themselves to open, and as they did, they noticed Sakura was shaking. Confused his eyes traveled up to her face and saw her emerald green eyes glaring at him.

She had her 'hag' face on.

"Sai…" she growled. Blinking, Sai looked down and noticed his pale hands were on her chest. It was quiet again.

Until a crash sounded.

"PERV!"

_ _

Sasuke's hand twitched as the door opened when he knocked. Sakura sweet-smiled at him and immediately went out the door. He turned and looked after her before turning back and looking at Sai. He was bloodied up and had several bruises on his body. Sasuke raised an eye brow when Sai looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey traitor,"

"Hn,"

"Can you do me a favor?" Sai asked.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, I want you to touch my dingaling."

**SLAM**

Sai blinked, and winced when his black eye stung.

"What's so bad about touching my dingaling?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Preview for the next chapter**

**"Itachi!"**

**"GAARA! YOU STUPID BADGER BASTARD! STOP TRYING TO RAPE MY SAKURA-CHAN!"**

**"Kaka-sensei, I want you."**

**'Oh I'm a Goofy-Goober Yeah, A goofy-goober yeah, I'm a goofy-goofy-goofy-goober yea!'**

* * *

_**OH my God! Stupid FFN won't let me center things! I'm so pissed :( Oh well, just deal with the fact that the title and the preview isn't centered. **_

_**I can't stress that enough. Well Happy Easter and OMG thank you for all your reviews! Thank you all so much! And yes, Gaara and Itachi are going to be in the next chapter! MuhuhahauahahahaahA!**_

**Thanks to: Twisted Musalih, fanpire329, miss kaitlin inuzuka, harunosakua, glassesgirl02, SexyGreenNinja, x l a z y p s y c h o, Akirasan215, Rosabelle the Sarcastic, anon:), TheHolyBlossom, The Girl In The Black Beret, blondebarbievamp, narusakuRULZ, -Tsuki479, CGWG-chan, xSushiixCooki3zx, shamwoohoo, someone, …, and last but not least EGG-chan!**

_**Thanks so much!**_

_**~DanichT02**_


End file.
